Reversed roles
by ReeseW
Summary: A tale about the girl from the seam and the mayor's son. Katniss and Peeta were never in the games. Who will be reaped this year, in the 77th annual Hunger games? How will everybody deal with it? Gadge.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

'Really?' Katniss says when Madge tells her what happened this afternoon. 'I don't believe you!' Katniss and Madge have been friends since they were 12 years old, the same year their fathers died in a mine accident. At first they kind of kept their distance due to the fear of losing another person in their lives but they grew closer over time and started to hunt together. Now, seven years later, they can't imagine life without the other.

'I swear, he just came up to me and asked me out!' Madge responds. Even though she's from the seam, Madge doesn't look like all the others who live there. She has long blonde hair that has lost its sparkle over the years, because of the district's unending amount of coal dust in the air, but her blue eyes are just as sparkly as they always were. Despite the fact that she looks so different, many boys like her and would love to go out with her. However, she's never interested.

'I must admit, I didn't think he had it in him,' Katniss smirks. Roger, a shy, dorky guy who is so obviously in love, almost obsessed, with Madge, has asked her out. 'He got me flowers and everything,' Madge says. Madge hates flowers, especially extravagant ones that only people from town can afford. 'It's kind of sweet in a way, maybe you should go out with him,' Katniss teases. 'Haha yeah, boy would we have a good time,' Madge laughs.

The friends have made a deal that after work they will alternate going to Katniss' house and Madge's house. Madge and Katniss both work in the mines, much to their frustration. They think that it isn't fair that only people from town can get good jobs. They just finished work and this time they are at Katniss' house. They are sitting comfortably on the Everdeens' couch still laughing about the thing that happened, as Primrose Everdeen walks in.

'So, I see you are having fun,' she smiles. 'What are you laughing about?' Primrose Everdeen doesn't look like a typical seam person either. Her hair is also blonde and she has quite a resemblance to Madge. Only, their personalities can't be more different.

'Oh nothing Prim, just some guy that likes Madge,' Katniss smirks. 'As always,' Prim rolls her eyes playfully. 'Tell me everything.' And so they do. Madge has always considered Prim as her own little sister. Seeing as she is an only child, she liked the idea of having a sibling. She and Katniss have been very protective over Prim ever since she was born and when Madge got to know her. But that all changed when she turned fifteen. They started to include her more in their lives and they let her do more things on her own.

Mrs. Everdeen walks in while the three girls are deep in conversation. When they notice her, they all instantly stop talking. 'What are you girls up to now?' She asks suspiciously. Madge's cheeks flare pink, 'nothing, Mrs. Everdeen!' she says quickly. 'Right,' Katniss' mom says with a smile. 'Are you staying for dinner, honey?'

'Oh, I would love to but I don't want my mother to eat alone.'

'That's not a problem, dear, you can just invite her over and we will all have dinner together!' This is not something uncommon. The Everdeens and the Undersees do this all the time. They have dinner at each other's houses to catch up with each other's days.

'No, we had dinner at your house last time, we can't possibly…' Madge started, before Mrs. Everdeen interrupted her.

'Oh, I don't want to hear it, the food is made from the animals you and Katniss caught anyways and the next time we will just go over to your place again,' she waves off.

Madge doesn't like it when she feeds off of other people, she feels like she owes them. But this time she accepts the offer since she and Katniss caught the animals together, so it's basically eating her own game right? 'Ok,' she says hesitantly. 'I'll get my mother,' and she runs to her own house, only a few houses down from the Everdeens.

She opens her worn down door by shoving against it a few times as it's always stuck. 'Mom,' she says quietly not wanting to increase her headache. Mrs. Undersee has great headaches at times but she is improving a lot. She can go out, cook, walk around but she has to lay down for just a tiny fraction of the day.

'Mrs. Everdeen invited us over for dinner tonight,' Madge raises her voice a bit when she notices that her mother isn't laying down on the couch with an icepack on her head but is instead reading a book. 'Ok, honey, just wait a second, let me finish this chapter.'

'Did you rest at all today, mom?' Madge says when she sees her mother furrowing her eyebrows once in a while as if she's in pain. 'Honey I'm fine, don't worry about me.' But Madge _is_ worried, her mother looks pale like she's about to pass out. She decides to let it go and to bring her to the Everdeens for dinner. That ought to make her feel better.

So, Madge and her mother make it over to the Everdeens and Mrs. Everdeen greets them enthusiastically as if Madge wasn't at their house earlier. 'Welcome, welcome, please come in, the table has already been set!' They all sit down around the small dining table designed to fit three people, but they manage to squeeze in and make it work. Katniss, Madge and Prim continue to talk about _the date_, Madge now less embarrassed because the parents don't seem to find it a big deal. But while they are talking, Madge can't stop glancing towards her mother who appears to be getting paler by the minute.

'Mom, are you ok?' Madge says concerned. Katniss seems to have noticed the deteriorating condition of Mrs. Undersee too, 'Yes Mrs. Undersee, maybe you should lie down for a minute.'

'Oh, don't mind me girls, I'm just feeling a little...' She didn't get to finish that sentence as she drops from her chair to the ground.

* * *

_A/N:_ _My first Fanfic! :)__ What do you think? Please leave comments, I would love to read them! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Mooom!' Posy yells. 'Where did you put my dress? You know, the peach colored one with ruffles!' Posy Hawthorne is the typical 'daddy's little girl' since she is the mayor's only daughter. And she is a little spoiled. Even though her mother tries very hard to keep all her kids grounded, sometimes things just can't be prevented.

Hazelle walks into the hallway, 'honey, don't yell. If you have something to ask me, then you come to me all right?' 'Yes mom,' Posy mutters quickly. 'But where's my dress?' She asks impatiently. 'The peach one with the ruffles?'

'Yes, like I said' the little girl says irritated. 'You mean like you yelled and if you're going to have an attitude with me then don't expect an answer,' Hazelle says calmly. Posy scowls but eventually looks towards the ground and says 'Ok, I'm sorry mom,' hoping that her mother will tell her what she wants to know. Hazelle nods and says 'that's better. Your dress is at the drycleaner's.'

Posy's eyes widened, 'what? I wanted to wear that today! What am I going to wear now? What must Stacey think if I show up in an old worn out piece of cloth?' Posy doesn't look like the other people in town, just like the whole Hawthorne family. They look more like people from the seam. That's why she often feels like she has to impress her classmates by wearing fancy clothes and by showing off her wealth.

'Don't be so dramatic, you have plenty of dresses that you can wear,' Hazellle reassures her.

'Oh, you don't get it, you don't get anything!' Posy screams while she angrily storms out to her room.

* * *

Gale wakes up with a start when he hears screaming outside his room. For a moment, he is scared that he overslept so he quickly looks at his alarm clock. 6.30 AM. Relieved, he lays down again. He doesn't have to be at the bakery until eight. Thankfully, Peeta suggested to open up; otherwise he would have had to wake up an hour earlier. The screaming goes on, so he decides to go check out what all the fuss is about. He is already up anyways. He puts on a robe and opens the door, just catching a glimpse of Posy before she slammed her door shut.

'Mom, is everything all right?' he asks worriedly. 'Oh, you know the usual teenage behavior,' Hazelle sighs. 'I'll go talk to her if you want,' Gale suggests thinking it is not acceptable that his little sister acts like this. 'No, just let her blow off some steam.' He looks at his mother. She has bags under her eyes and it looks like she needs help in the household. His father is always in the office, she has to do everything alone most of the time. She needs help. He reminds himself to have a little talk with his sister and parents later. Now, he just wants to crawl into bed again.

When he wakes up again, it's 7.30. Crap, he overslept. He quickly gets dressed and runs downstairs straight out the door. 'Bye mom, I'm going to work!' He hears his mother yell something about breakfast but he doesn't have time. He'll just eat something at the bakery.

* * *

Once he reaches the bakery, he is panting. The bakery isn't even that far away but he ran just to be sure. When he's inside, he takes in great smell of freshly baked bread that he loves so much. 'Hey Gale, you're early?' Peeta says surprised. Gale's father isn't too excited about Gale's career choice. It isn't good for his image. He thinks that Gale can do so much better like working in the office and becoming the next mayor when he retires or something. However, Gale doesn't want all that, especially when the games are still 'alive' and the capitol still has power.

Gale is snapped out of his thoughts when Peeta asks him to help a customer that just came in. It's a girl who seems to be a little bit too excited for going to the bakery. Of course. Girls usually come in just to see Gale given that he is the mayor's son. And he is handsome. The girl flirts a bit with him and ends up buying three different kinds of bread. After a while, she finally leaves.

'That's why we hired you, you know, because of all the _female attention _you're getting,' Peeta jokes. Gale and Peeta have been friends since they were children. They grew up together; they know each other even better than they know themselves. Even though all the girls only notice Gale each time, Peeta doesn't seem to mind. He has eye for only one girl.

'Haha,' Gale says rolling his eyes. 'Maybe they come for all the delicious bread, have you thought about that?'

'Yes, I have but that doesn't explain why business is always better when you're here.' Peeta says with a teasing tone. The day continues like this, with the boys teasing each other while selling bread until it is closing time.

'Can you close up? I'm so tired and I opened up this morning so…you owe me,' Peeta smirks. 'Fine, get out of here, go to bed!' Gale laughs. After Peeta left Gale checks if all the ovens are off and puts all the left over bread in a bag to take home. He knows Peeta doesn't want it, so why let it go to waste?

When he has checked everything, he goes outside and locks the doors. He takes a deep breath of fresh air once he's outside and starts making his way home, but then he notices something. Someone. Strands of blonde hair, which is not out of the ordinary here in town, but yet… As he gets closer he sees the face belonging to the strands of blonde hair. The cheeks are wet with tears. He recognizes her. Although he is hesitant, he feels like he should do something, console her. So his feet slowly make their way over to her.

* * *

_A/N: I really like the Peeta/Gale friendship! Next chapter Gale/Madge interaction! Also, tomorrow school starts again here so I'll be posting less :( I'll try to post once a week or maybe more but no promises... Thoughts on this chapter? Have a nice day :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Madge shrieks the moment her mother hits the floor. 'Mom! Mom!' Madge cries. 'Please wake up! Please!' She basically begs her mother to wake up but there is no response. 'Prim, get some ice and a towel!' Mrs. Everdeen yells with a look of panic on her face. The 15-year old immediately obeys her mother's orders, seeing how serious the case is.

_This can't be happening, this can't be happening!_ Madge thinks. Her mother was doing so well up until today. She keeps wondering what caused her mother to get back to this stage of passing out and really bad headaches. Did she work too much? Not rest enough? Or maybe it was her. It was her fault! She should have watched her mother more closely. While Madge is still struggling with this thought, Mrs. Everdeen and Prim are busy trying to retrieve her mother from unconsciousness. Once Madge realizes that Mrs. Everdeen calls her name she snaps back to reality.

'Madge, I want you to know that your mother is not in a good state and that there is a chance that she is not going to make it.' Mrs. Everdeen says gently not wanting to upset the blonde even more. 'She is in desperate need of some morphling to keep her…' Madge blocks out the rest of that sentence and just stares at the moving lips of Katniss' mom. Her face is blank. It shows no emotion like she is in another world at that moment. After that everything happens really fast. Madge turns around and runs out the door as fast as she can. She can vaguely hear Katniss call her but she ignores it and runs even faster. Tears prick in her eyes. She just has to get out of that house, out of the seam. She needs some air.

Madge has been running for so long that she doesn't even notice that she is in town. When she finally becomes aware that she is in the rich people's village, she slows down. It's a warm summer's night with a soft breeze which normally Madge would love but tonight it sends shivers down her spine.

She goes to sit on the steps of a closed shop when she notices that the light in the bakery is still on. _That's odd,_ she thinks, since all the stores in the street are already closed. She doesn't dwell on it though as she has more important things on her mind. When she sits down she finally allows her tears to fall. For a while, she just sits there and cries while she thinks of all the things she could have done to prevent her mother from reaching this state. She is so deep in thought that she doesn't see that the lights in the bakery are turned off.

As soon as she sees someone coming her way out of the corner of her eye, she wipes her tears away and looks the other way. The footsteps are getting closer and closer until they stop in front of her. Once she looks up and sees who it is, she growls. _Great._

'What do you want Hawthorne?' She murmurs. Madge knows Gale from the past when they used to trade. Madge gave him squirrels and he gave her money. She knows exactly how guys like him are, or she thinks to know. Rich, spoiled, seeing her as charity, probably getting a lot of girls. She huffs at the thought.

'I-I saw you and I just wanted to make sure you were ok.' Gale stutters, not really knowing the answer to her question. Why does he feel like he should help her? It's not that they are friends. They aren't connected to each other whatsoever, not anymore.

'Well, I'm fine so you can leave now.' Madge says looking away from him. In reality she is actually longing for someone to talk to right now but she can't give in. He will think she is weak that she needs him but she doesn't. She doesn't need anybody, except maybe her mom who is dying at the moment.

'Madge, you can talk to me,' Gale says gently. 'I know we aren't really friends but…'

'But what?' Madge suddenly snaps. 'Why do you really want to hear about my life? So you can feel sorry for me?' She yells, releasing all her cropped up emotions at once. 'So you can tell your friends about it? Or do you just want to make yourself feel better by helping someone from the seam?' That last sentence comes out soft but still harsh. Tears are pricking at the edge of her eyes, threatening to fall but Madge won't let them.

Gale notices and sits down next to her. He knows how it feels like to need a friend. Even though Peeta is his best friend, he is not always there when he feels down. Without saying anything he wraps his arm around her. As soon as he does Madge surrenders and buries her face in his chest while letting out soft sobs.

'My mom is dying.' She says between sobs. 'She was doing so well but she just collapsed today and I can't do anything to help her. I feel so powerless, I can't get her that stupid morphling and she's going to…' She realizes she just basically asked for his help.

Gale gets up, 'Wait right here.' Madge looks up to him and is shaking her head but Gale is already on his way home. _Fantastic, the one thing I didn't want to happen happened._ Madge thinks. Now she owes him.

Gale comes back with a small box in his hands. 'Here, take it, it's morphling.'

'Where did you get this?' Madge says while eyeing the box.

'My parents keep a stash just in case one of us gets sick.' Gale shrugs. 'Just take it.'

Madge goes to protest but Gale shoves it in her hands. 'It's ok Madge. Let me know if you need more.' He hesitates when he adds this part, 'And…if you need someone to talk to, just come by the bakery sometime or you can ring my doorbell.' He smiles.

Madge has forgotten that Gale works at the bakery. She thinks it's weird since he is rich and doesn't _need _to work. And if he does have a job then she imagines it would be some official job at an office or something but not at a bakery.

Gale looks at his watch. 'I have to run, my mother thought it was very strange that I ran in and out the house without saying anything with a box of morphling in my hand. I think I owe her an explanation. Are you going to be ok?'

'Yes,' Madge says. 'Thanks for this.' She holds up the box. 'I don't know how I can ever…'

'Don't worry about it! I guess I'll see you tomorrow!' And with that last note he runs off leaving Madge behind.

'Tomorrow?' Madge thinks aloud. And then she remembers. The reaping. She and Katniss have promised each other not to talk about it ever, which obviously worked since she totally forgot about it. Even though it's something that is impossible to forget. Suddenly fear engulfed her. There is only one person she can think of right now. Prim.

* * *

_I'm sorry that I can't update so much but here is another chapter! :) School just started and I'm already drowning in homework! So the reaping is coming up! What did you guys think of this chapter? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Birds are singing, it's sunny, the trees are green and full of life. Any other day this would have been a beautiful morning, but not today. Today is the reaping.

Gale wakes up with an odd feeling. He can't quite figure out what it is. Perhaps it's satisfaction. He thinks back to last night when he helped someone who was in need. It makes him feel happy. That feeling quickly subsides upon the realization of what day it is today.

Gale gets out of bed and gets downstairs to eat breakfast even though he doesn't really have an appetite. His father is already at the kitchen table, having coffee as breakfast like usual.

'Good morning, dad.' He says like he does every other morning, that is of course if he even sees him. Gale isn't very close with his father. Actually, they are not close at all. They only see each other at special occasions and, as already said, sometimes in the morning. It's like two strangers living under one roof. Not even roommates. Strangers.

'Good morning, son.' He responds not even looking up from the newspaper he is reading. Gale wishes that he could spend more time with his dad, or that he would just pay _some_ attention to him especially on a day like this.

Gale walks to a cupboard and gets out the bag of bread, he took home last night. He realizes he could have given some of it to Madge and immediately regrets that he didn't. It must have looked like he flaunted with it.

'Son, how many times have I told you not to bring back those left overs?' The mayor says as if it's the most disgusting thing he has ever seen.

'Dad, it's good bread! There is nothing wrong with it and otherwise it will just go to waste!' Now he regrets even more that he didn't give it to Madge.

'I don't want to hear it, just get rid of it will you?' _It's not like you're the one eating it _Gale thinks.

'But dad…'

'No buts, I don't want you to bring home that trash ever again, do you understand?'

'Yes sir.' Gale eventually yields.

He hastily eats breakfast as he isn't really in the mood to talk to his father which is convenient since they both sit in silence the rest of the time. When he is finished, he grabs the bag of bread and heads to his room to get ready for the reaping. He throws on the suit his mother laid out for him yesterday and goes to his brother's room.

'Vick?' He says while knocking on the door.

'Come in.'

Rory is already sitting next to him on the bed when Gale walks in. They are both already dressed in suits identical to Gale's. Gale goes to sit next to his two brothers. He can't be reaped anymore but they _can. _And he is worried about them. Really worried. Luckily Posy can't be reaped yet but it won't be long anymore until her name is in that bowl too. This needs to change.

'So…' He doesn't really know what to say, much like previous years, to his siblings who are about to walk towards their possible doom. 'How are you feeling?'

'Gale, you don't have to do this we've been through this before remember?' Rory smirks. 'We'll just go to the square, stand there for half an hour and then go home again.' Rory always acts like this. Like he doesn't care or he just jokes about it but Gale knows he is scared.

Vick just sits there looking at the ground. It's his second reaping. Gale stands up and sits down next to Vick. He throws his arm around his brother and reassures him.

'Vick, it's going to be fine. It will be over in just a few minutes and you won't get reaped, ok? You won't get reaped.' Gale says comforting but deep in his heart he knows there is a chance that he _will._ Vick looks at his brother and nods.

'Good. I have to go to take care of something now. I'll see you guys at the reaping.' He looks at Rory and motions his head towards Vick (who is looking into the distance now) to let him know he has to keep an eye on him.

Rory nods once and Gale leaves the room. He gets the bag of bread and goes downstairs to the front door. He sees his mom in the kitchen. His dad already left. Of course he did, he has to host the reaping. Gale looks at his watch, an hour before everybody has to stand at the square. He walks to his mom and gives her a kiss.

'I'm going to the bakery. I'll see you at the reaping!'

'Wow wow, wait a second young man. Why exactly are you going to the bakery?'

'Dad said I have to get rid of this bread,' he holds the bag up, 'so I'm going to feed it to the pigs I guess.' Gale shrugs.

The mayor's wife sighs. 'Fine, just promise me you will be there in time for your brothers, ok?'

'I promise, but now I really have to go otherwise I _will _be late.' He smiles and heads out the door.

Once Gale arrives at the bakery, he sees Peeta coming out of the bakery dressed in some nice clothes.

'Hey!' Peeta says, glad to see his friend. 'What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your family or something?'

'My dad…' Gale says and shows him the bag of bread.

'Aha.' Peeta says, immediately knowing what he means. 'Feed it to the pigs?'

Gale nods and follows Peeta to the animals next to his house surrounded by a fence. He and Peeta are talking about anything but the reaping while he is throwing pieces of bread. He stops when he sees her. Peeta is still talking but he isn't listening.

'Hello, anybody there?' Peeta laughs. 'What are you looking at?' Peeta follows his gaze and sees a two blondes and a brunette. Gale blushes and so does Peeta which Gale finds odd but he doesn't comment on it or else he has to explain himself too.

* * *

Madge stayed at the Everdeens last night. Mrs. Everdeen told her that she was really lucky that she got the morphling. Her mother probably wouldn't have made it if she didn't. And the mayor's son gave it to her.

It's the day of the reaping and Madge is nervous. She's nervous about many things: if her mother will wake up, if Prim will get reaped and how to pay back Hawthorne.

She, Katniss and Prim are eating breakfast quietly. After they are done they go to put on their nicest clothes. Madge wears the only dress she owns. When they are all dressed, they say goodbye to Mrs. Everdeen and get on their way to the square. Mrs. Everdeen won't go to the reaping because she has to take care of Mrs. Undersee but she will watch it on tv as it is mandatory.

They have to cross town to get to the square. Madge hopes she doesn't run into Roger or Hawthorne. She is thankful that Katniss and Prim are with her. They are walking through town when Madge suddenly stops as she locks eyes with the boy who saved her mother. She wants to turn around but she can't because it's the only way to the square and she doesn't want Katniss to know that she is uncomfortable. She just keeps walking hoping that he won't call her.

'Hey.' Gale says. _Crap._

'Hi.' Madge says back with a small smile. _I'm just being nice to him because I owe him. S_he thinks to herself.

Katniss and Prim are looking back and forth from Madge to Gale with smiles on their faces. Peeta is too but when he looks at Katniss his cheeks turn pink.

'How is your mother?'

'She's fine, thanks for the…'

'I told you don't worry about it,' he smiles, 'on your way to the reaping?'

'Yep.' Madge says no longer wanting to stay there. Her eye catches something in Gale's hand. She stares for a second but then looks away. She hopes he didn't notice. The last thing she wants is to owe him for another thing. He did notice, however.

'Here, you can have it.' He hands her the bag of bread.

'No, are you crazy? I could never repay you for it!'

'You don't have to repay me, it's old bread anyway.' This remark made Madge kind of mad. How could he say that? She would have to sell all of the game she catches in one day to be able to afford that. It made her feel like charity. Again.

'I don't want your hand-outs.'

'Come on Madge, otherwise it will just…'

'I told you I don't want it! What are you trying to proof? Do you want to impress you little friend here? Show him that you do something for the poor sometimes?' She snaps. 'Come on Katniss! Let's go!' She stomps away with Katniss and Prim behind her leaving Gale and Peeta watching.

'So, he gave you the morphling?' Katniss asks.

'Yes.' Madge answers curtly.

'He's kind of cute, but he is the mayor's son…'

'You don't think I know that? I just don't want to talk about it ok?' Madge says uncomfortably.

'Ok.' Katniss smirks and looks at Prim who returns the smile.

Fortunately Katniss and Prim don't ask questions anymore about Gale on the way to the square.

When they are there, they say good bye to Prim, hug her and comfort her. Then they have to go stand in an area designed for the people who are too old to get reaped. Madge looks around but she doesn't really know why or for whom. Once she sees him she stops. Gale and Peeta are standing a few people away to her right. He sees her too and nods her good luck. Hesitantly, she nods back. Then, it begins.

'Welcome, Welcome!' Effie trinket's sharp voice fills the square. She is wearing a ridiculous pink wig and is dressed in some capitol creation. 'It's time to select one courageous man and woman to represent district twelve in the 74th annual hunger games!'

When Effie speaks out the words 'As usual, ladies first' Katniss and Madge hold each other's hand. Though Madge and Katniss can't be reaped anymore, there is still the fear of Prim getting reaped. Especially now that they can't volunteer for her. They hold each other's hands so tight that their knuckles turn white.

Effie walks over to the bowl and pulls a slip out. After a long pause she finally says 'Primrose Everdeen.' Madge and Katniss don't move, they don't speak, they don't do anything. They can't.

They are still tuned out when Effie starts to walk to the boys' bowl. 'Vick Hawthorne.' That brings Madge back to reality. _Hawthorne._ She looks at the mayor who is standing in the back. It's like his face is made of stone. He doesn't show any emotion.

Prim and Vick are walking towards the stage and just as they are about to enter it, somebody yells 'I volunteer'. For one split second Madge has hope that someone will volunteer for Prim, that someone has sympathy for her but then she realizes it is a boy's voice. And it is a very familiar one.

* * *

_I know, it's been a long time since I updated so here is a longer chapter..._

_Oooeeeh who will it be? I think you already know ;) Maybe I should do a separate fanfic in the future about Prim being in the games? What do you think? Review!_


End file.
